Fair Trade conspiracy
by Alexandra Udinov
Summary: Okay what if in fair trade had gone a deferent way and Alex has not seen Nikita since she shot her in the ware house. Review and I will be posting to Alexandra very soon. MAJOR OLEX


Just some different versions of episodes that involve Alex and Nikita's relationship. I want everyone's reviews on Fridays episode ahhhhhhhhh :p

Okay so this first one starts with fair trade. Instead of Birkhoff Alex gets captured by Amanda. Alex was not working with division she was on her own and has not seen Nikita since the ware house where she shot her in season 1. Amanda also has it slightly out for Alex.

Alex crept up behind her targets warehouse, her intel was solid and she had recited it a week prior. Anton Yarosalv to the world he was just a shady arms dealer, but to Alex he was part of her fathers security detail. Walking forward she opened the door and strut forward. Two guards looked at her and Anton said in Russian "who is this little girl how did she find us, never mind search her and kill her don't make a mess I have things to do" he said as if annoyed. Alex gave a small smile and pulled out her gun and shot the two guards with out a second thought, stepping froward she pinned Anton to a stack of boxes and said in Russian. "never under estimate you opponent Anton Yarosalv, something my papa told me and you if I recall correctly, but since you helped kill him I guess I will have to tell you. " she snarled and held her gun to his head. Her brow furrowed when he started laughing "they were right Alexandra you are very good hahah but I am better and so are they" he said pointing behind her. Her eyes went wide and she spun to see but a heavy weight made her world go dark.  
When she woke her vision was blurry and her head spun, she blinked rapidly trying to clear her head, a voice suddenly sent chills to the very depths of her soul. " hello Alex" Amanda's sugary sweet voice sliced through Alex like knives. "what do you want? " Alex asked snarling, Amanda walked into view a murderous smile twisted her pointy features, "well Alex I need something from Nikita and well I think I can get exactly what I want from her with out question." Alex shook her head, her heart sinking when she realized that she was strapped to a chair. " Sorry to disappoint I don't care about Nikita or you so I don't think you will get what you want" Alex said bravely. Amanda stepped over to a camera and hit record, smiling she walked over to a set of tools and buttons. "what a shame" the smile dropping from her lips turning a knob. Alex screamed as electrical currents passed through her body "Welcome home Alex" Amanda and said as she turned the currents back on.

Birkhoff walked over to the fridge grabbing one of his energy drinks he pulled down a glass. Feeling very happy, they had just confirmed a major link between a member of oversight and one of her guards. Smiling he took a sip suddenly his computer started beeping. Walking over he enter the code it was Owen, well a message from him. It said" Birkhoff the computer soft ware you gave me, well when I decrypted the black box I had I saw some intel on a man named Anton Yarosalv, one of Nikolai Udinovs men. He is a division plant and one of my sources saw Alex. They have her, they have her." the message said. Birkhoff's eyes went wide typed quickly with one hand "Calm down buddy who has her?" there was a pause" Amanda". Birkhoff gasped and dropped his glass. Nikita heard the glass break from the kitchen roiling her eyes she kept working, she suddenly heard Birkhoff. His voice soft at first, "Niki, Niki, NIKITAAA!" he yelled his voice full of worry and hysterics. Nikita took off toward the kitchen her gun raised up "Birkhoff what are you okay what happen?" she asked looking for intruders. She saw Birkhoff standing at his computer a glass lay shattered on the floor. "Hello What happened?" she yelled. When he turned his eyes were wet with unshed tears. "It's Alex, I found her" Nikita ran forward not liking the way his voice sounded. He stopped her "Niki they have her, she has her" he whispered warning her. She pushed past him and looked at the was the video feed from outside the ware house, Nikita's stomach turned as she saw Alex gaged and tied unconscious and throw in a suv with a division extraction team. "how do we know she did not get out" Nikita croaked. Birkhoff had no answer when suddenly a video chat request blinked on the screen" its Owen ?" she said confused. "Owen not a good time what is it" she said as his face appeared on screen" no it's not a good time I need you help I can't get her alone" he rambled holding his head in his hands. Nikita and Birkhoff shook their heads "dude what are you talking about" he said. Owen snapped his head up tears falling from his blue eyes, "Alex, who else guys I am already on my way I will be there in 5" he said they nodded. As he said five minutes later he came through the door. "whats your plan guys" he said throwing his bag down. Nikita stepped forward and said "sit what the hell is going on how do you even know Alex?" her hands on her hips. Owen threw her a look "I met her a few months ago she found me actually she told me who she was and all I was shocked, she said she needed some intel off my black box. It did not take long after that" he said facing the window. "take long for what Owen " Nikita demanded already knowing the answer. "we fell in love," he said.  
FLASHBACK  
Owen jumped out of bed and ran to Alex's room she was screaming a thrashing around. Owen sighed his heart ached as he walked forward, she screamed for Nikita. She often yelled for her when she dreamed, some times for her father or for her mother but mainly for Nikita begging for forgiveness. He shook her gently calling her name, she woke up still screaming Owen moved back when she swung her arm out. she jumped off the bed and started swinging at him not fully awake from her nightmare,he ducked again and pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She fought for a few more minutes suddenly she whispered "Owen?" he nodded and gave her a small smile. He knew she had been in a very dark place, for she buried her head in his chest sobbing. He held her his arms wrapped around her tightly as he sat down leaning against the wall, " shhhhh shhhhhh I'v got you, your okay your safe, shhhhhh your okay" he whispered to her stroking her hair. She curled up to him and fisted his t-shirt, "she hates me Owen I shot her she hates me" Alex sobbed. Owen felt his heart break he knew Nikita had nothing but love for Alex, "no Alex she does not hate you," he said kissing her forehead. Alex shook her head curling up even tighter to him "I miss her Owen" she whispered hanging her head low at the confession. Owen took her face in his hands and said " that is nothing to be ashamed of, Alex what you did you did out of love. Something I wish I had the strength to do, you are so strong Alex." he said wiping the tears away with his thumb. She looked at him, her crystal blue eyes finding his warm blue ones his lips millimeters from hers. Owen wanted to kiss her so badly but he did not want to rush her or cause her any pain. He did not know if she felt the same way as he did. She moved closer her heart beating faster than it ever had, their noses touched closing her eyes she closed the distance between them. Her lips brushed Owen's so gently it made his heart soar, suddenly her lips were on his. Her hands moved from his chest to the back of his head and tugged on the short hairs. As their tongues battled for dominance. When they came up for air their foreheads were pressed together, Owen stood up lifting her up with him. She captured his lips in a sweet kiss, he lay down on her bed and she curled up next to him. Owen smiled and wrapped his arms around her breathing in her sweet scent. She turned to him and whispered " thank you Owen" he smiled and whispered back "Alex you don't have to thank me I need to thank you and I need to tell you something," he paused and felt his heart warm when she took his hand. "Alex I think..no" he said correcting himself." I know that I have fallen hopelessly in love with you and I want you to know I'am here for you and I always be what ever you need I..." he was cut off by her lips as they met his in a passionate kiss. "I love you too Owen" she curled her head into his chest they both slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.*******END FLASHBACK******

Nikita stared at Owen "she has been with you this whole time..." Nikita felt anger well up in her "Owen for months we have been looking for her and each time you saw us your telling me she was just in your arms," she asked her mind whirling. Owen looked down "I am sorry I had to respect her wishes" he said, Nikita was about to say something when the computer started beeping again. Birkhoff ran over and whispered "uhhm guys it's her" Nikita and Owen ran over to the screen. Nikita nodded for him to accept the video feed. When they did Nikita saw Amanda in front of the camera, her stomach flipped she knew exactly what room Alex was in and it was not a good thing at all. "hello Nikita, I see Owens there so I will skip the intro I have something you want and you have something I need, and before you say anything someone wants to say hi she misses you so much." Amanda's smile sent shivers down everyone's back.  
Alex could hear Amanda talking, straining to listen she only caught the last part "she misses you so much" Alex shivered knowing exactly who it was. Rolling her head back she slowly felt the sharp pain in her body disappear as vivid colors popped in front of her eyes. She once again felt her self slipping into the disturbingly familiar trance of the drugs. She heard Nikita's voice "what did you do Amanda" it was a whisper, but that whisper gave Alex the strength to lift her head fighting the pain that shot through her body. Alex if possible got paler when she heard the desperation and pain in Nikita's voice, "my god what have you done?". Amanda spoke from behind Alex's prison, "I want the black box" she said glaring at the camera. Alex swallowed thickly her words slurred. " Nikita d..don't g...ive...her...any...thing". Amanda growled, and crashed something down on Alex's left hand. Screaming she twisted trying to free her hand from the hammer that smashed it repeatedly Alex screamed blood gushed from her hand and arm pooling on the floor. "now now Alex we discussed this you weren't going to say anything," Alex seethed and spit at Amanda, "SCREW YOU" she yelled holding her head high both of them ignoring Nikita's plea's. Amanda pulled out a gun and held it to Alex's head. "Black Box or she dies" she threatened. Smiling she said "but just in case you need reassurance" Alex saw it coming and gritted her teeth staring right at the camera. Amanda moved the gun and fired into her knee, Alex screamed closing her eyes, the drugs dulled the pain in her hand and sharpened it in her knee, her vision blurred and she felt her body scream when she leaned back against the chair her eyes still closed. She screamed again but this time through clenched teeth. She looked once more at the camera before she passed out from pain and loss of blood.

Nikita felt tears fall from her face when she saw Alex. sweat covered her tank top suggesting more had been done. She was pale, her lip was split and her nose was broken. Clenching her teeth she saw the tell-tail signs of needle marks on her arm and neck. Dark circles hung heavy under her eyes Nikita's hand went to cover her mouth as a tear slipped down her face. Alex's eyes were slightly dilated and they rolled back into her head momentarily before focusing on the camera. Her lips were parted in a silent moan, Nikita had to hold back her vomit. Amanda was keeping Alex strung out on drugs. She had screamed at Amanda to stop as Alex writhed in pain as her hand was smashed with a hammer. She watched and suddenly felt proud, instead of showing her true feelings. Alex was challenging Amanda, no one was prepared for what happened next, Alex let out a blood curdling scream as a bullet lodged deep in her knee. Nikita yelled "NOOO STOP STOP STOP I WILL GIVE YOU THE BOX " she sobbed thankful that Alex passed out. Amanda gave the, a location and a time. As soon as the feed cut off Nikita stepped back ward her hands fisted in her hair she fell back against the wall sobbing. She had failed Alex again she had failed to protect her to love her to keep her safe, all the things she promised the young girl she would do. She stood back up and grabbed the box from it safe spot. There was a heavy silence as every one moved. There was a sudden loud noise and the sound of bullets falling to the ground. Nikita turned to see Owen swear and throw the bag of weapons and amo off the counter, shoving all the plates and glasses to the floor before collapsing to the ground. Nikita walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, she could feel his body shudder violently as he sobbed, "Owen ?" Nikita asked a few moments later. He sniffled and looked up there was a furry that blazed in his eyes that Nikita had never seen before, he grabbed his weapons and said" let's go".

Alex's body screamed in protest as rough hands dragged her from the room throwing her harshly into the back of a truck. Darkness engulfed her and she let out a cry of pain as a needle was jammed into her neck once again more drugs making the dark world spin. When she woke she was tied to another chair in a dark dripping ware house, she blinked and looked around. She cried out once more nearly passing out again as a zip-tie dug into her broken hand. She looked up when she hear foot steps echoing against the walls. Four division agents walked up to her each holding a weapon of some sort, "well it looks like Amanda left us with something" one of them said looking her over. "see Alex you killed a lot of our friends and you also killed the one guy who helped us all out Thom" the same man said. Alex felt fear bubbling up inside her and barely had time to respond before a heavy chain struck her head. She screamed when she felt something hard crash into her ribs snapping at least two. She felt pain attack her from all sides as they all started punching and kicking her. " This is for jaden" one girl yelled before pistol whipping her face. The chain made contact with her head once again and she screamed, they dragged her roughly chaining her arms above her head. She let out a terrifying scream as they hoisted her above the ground her boots leaving the ground. They grabbed their guns and laughed "hahah the perfect bait" leaving her to hang her head in pain trying to focus on breathing. Her high taking over.

Nikita lashed out punching the side of the van. She had asked Birkhoff to check the security of the building and they saw Alex dragged into the dark, what seemed like hours latter they saw her dragged and chained hanging limply. Nikita leaped from the van and held her gun up, anger consumed her mind and body . The agents nearest her backed away, the rest followed creating a break in their ranks. No one dared to talk, they had all imagined what Nikita's rage looked like, a few even thought they had seen it on mission. A fear settled over them, Amanda had warned them to be careful because Nikita was on the verge of losing someone she loved and it would make her more dangerous. As she walked by them, their eyes widened, a red fire burned in her eyes, a fire that swallowed anyone who saw them. When Nikita got to the SUV a man stepped out. His expression was that of a bored watchmen. "well Nikita, looks like you've lost something " he said his voice the compleat opposite of his appearance it was scorn full and harsh, Nikita remained silent her rage was reaching deeper and deeper into her soul. The man seamed to notice how all the agents had backed off giving her a complete lane. Their hands griped their guns with the intention of self defense not attack. The man realized that they were staring at Nikita , when he turned his cocky gaze to her his sneer faltered. Nikita's eyes bore into his swallowing him whole, he felt as if she could see right through him, his hands suddenly got clammy. He suddenly got angry, he would get his glory today, once she went into the ware house he would end them all. Nikita turned her head as a cruel smile darkened his chiseled features, she felt a demon inside her trying to claw its way out. " hand over the box and I guess you can have what's left of her." he paused smiling darkly "she is very pretty, mmm" he said suggestively, he had not done anything he just wanted to make Nikita angry. Nikita caught his meaning and the demon tore through, razor sharp teeth and red eyes blazing with evil to match the devil. Her hands shot out, nails raking across his eyes. She did not smile or stop when he screamed, she wrapped her right hand over his mouth, her left around the back of his head and looked up daring anyone to move she gave a twist. No one breathed the alpha team shrunk back forming a lane to the ware house, she clutched the box. Three agents blocked her path, "the box Nikita" she again turned her head, " Give it here or you and Alex die if she isn't dead already" one said. The remaining three agents gripped their guns ready to replace their comrades. The agent that had spoken let out a scream as he saw the fury in her eyes as she leapt at him. He saw the flash of her knife and swore he saw the red eyes of a twisted creature from the depths of hell. Nikita felt a blind rage as she sliced the blade across his neck. Standing she spun around and disarmed the next agent breaking both arms easily. She ducked under his kick and leapt up from a crouching position, giving the impression of a panther launching it self at its prey claws extended ready to tear it to shreds. As they fell time seemed to slow and she drove her knife into his chest. Pulling it out before they landed she looked up and threw it. The knife lodged its self in the middle of a division agents chest. All three body's landed simultaneously, still crouched she saw another agent run up. Grabbing the dead agents body she rolled forward keeping the body in front of her. She shoved the dead man into his comrade, sweeping his feet out from underneath him as he caught the man. He gave a "ooof" as he landed hard on his back, Nikita heard gun shots and snapped her head up. Owen held his gun out as the body fell forward, he quickly began taking on the beta team his attacks equally as demonic and violent. Turning her attention back to the winded man she sneered and smashed her boot on his face hearing the satisfying crunching of bone as his neck snapped. Nikita ran forward leaping onto the man about to double team Owen. Wrapping her legs around his right leg she pulled him to the ground and jerked her hips, his scream confirmed the break. "Nikita!" Owen yelled she snapped her head up and he threw her a gun. Aiming at the mans forehead she fired the screaming stopped. She rolled backward crouched down ready to attack, a black fire consumed her features, the demon burned brighter in her eyes upon being released for its cage. Owen was also in a similar position, when she looked around bodies lay strewn. Slowly standing she gave a shudder as she saw the look of pure terror on the faces of the dead. She looked up at Owen, the same fire resided in his eyes. Neither moved they just stared trying to force each others demons back inside. They seemed to feed off each other forcing their darkest most evil demons back into the depths of their scarred souls. Time suddenly caught up to them, they looked away. And at the same time snapped their eyes back up "Alex" they said, running in the ware house. Her foot steps echoing loudly, she raised her gun and nearly screamed in rage when she saw Alex. She ran forward and reached out to touch her, Nikita recoiled when Alex lifted her head.

Alex did not recognize her voice it was cold and harsh," have you come back to talk me to death" . Her eyes unseeing blinded by the hallucinations caused by the drugs. " what? No chain did that get boring for you." she only saw her tormentors, she watch one whisper to the other. "this truly is boring, I don't have time for the children, it's too dangerous for you to play with guns you might get hurt" she said with a eerie venom. The person covered their mouth with their hand, Alex let out a growl and said, "Pathetic, your so weak, my mother could do better than you and she is dead. Division has really gone to the dogs, I remember when the average agent had the abilities of a cleaner. Oh wait that's me I can do that. So bring it on." she meant every word to it was no bluff she wanted nothing more than to draw out their deaths. Suddenly the chain lowered and strong arms caught her. Still in her daze she struck out with unexpected strength. The person in front of her blurred into a flash of people. She saw Percy Amanda, Vlad and others. She stumbled backwards her knee giving out, squinting she dared the mass to step forward. Her bad arm rested on her opposite shoulder, she found the corner of the ware house. Using it to prop herself up she flicked out the knife she had lifted off the person who had been holding her. "Alex what are you doing please just come here" Nikita begged trying to ignore the fire that slowly consumed Alex, the same fire that had just consumed Nikita and Owen. Alex gave a bone chilling laugh, and ripped the final threads of her sleeve with the knife. She stuck the knife in her boot and kept her eyes on the mass which now flickered from Amanda, to a black mass that Alex felt very threatened by. Her eyes never leaving the mass she gritted her teeth as she pulled the cloth tightly around her knee. Nikita held her hands up in front of her shrinking back when Alex yanked the cloth around her wound. Nikita found hot tears prickling her eyes, Alex kept swinging her head back and forth like a wounded and cornered animal. "Alex we aren't going to hurt you" Alex turned her head her eyes bright with pain and anger. "Why do you care Amanda, you did this to me you turned me into this, a monster," Alex hissed Nikita saw her chance and lunged forward ignoring Alex's protests and struggles. Wrapping her arms around her chest Nikita gripped her tightly. Telling her over and over that she was Nikita not Amanda. Alex suddenly let out a shriek, in her struggles she had jerked her knee the wrong way. Her whole body stiffened and her eyes clenched shut loud gasps of pain escaping her lips. "Alex, Alex baby can you hear me" a new voice made Alex turn, "Owennn" she breathed her eyes seeing for the first time. " oh god Alex," Nikita's voice finally registered in Alex's mind. Her eyes went wide causing blood from her head wound to trickle in but she did not care, shifting her body she felt Nikita's arms shift under her so she was now holding her. "Nikita?" she whispered almost scared to talk, "Oh yeah baby girl it's me " Alex turned to face her reaching her hand up as if to make sure Nikita was actually there. Her hand left an accidental streak of crimson, Nikita in turn reached out her thumb running over Alex's cheek. Closing her eyes relishing Nikita's hand on her cheek, "Hey don't close your eyes come on Alex we are gonna get you out of here" Alex opened her eyes, she cried out in pain when Nikita picked her up. "I know Alex I'm so sorry" Nikita whispered. Alex breathed in Nikita's scent wrapping her arm around her mother figure she rested her head on Nikita's chest, the strong steady rhythm of her heart calmed Alex's irregular one. Alex groaned when Nikita moved to the sun, it's harsh light painful to her sensitive eyes. When she forced them open she was met with destruction, bodies lay strewn like broken China dolls. Their eyes open in terror, Alex knew from experience, that the bodies lay at most a few feet from where they had stood before. There were no signs of a struggle because there was none. The kill had been done swiftly they had no time to fight back. Her mind pulled from her observations by the sunlight she groaned "hold on Alex almost there" Nikita whispered to her, Alex tightened her grip on Nikita when she felt her trying to set her down. She heard the van doors shut and Nikita's arms leave her, in the dark her heart beat strongly against her chest suddenly feeling very scared.

Nikita gently laid Alex's fragile body down to close the doors, the van sped off and Nikita took a moment to wiped the tears from her face and collect her self. "Nikita, Nikita?" Alex whimpered, Nikita slid quickly back over to the girl hearing the fear in her voice. "Alex I am here it's okay" she said brushing the hair out of Alex's face. What Alex said scared Nikita, and tore her heart out of her chest and nearly shattered it. "I thought you left me, please don't leave me. I am so sorry I shot you I don't deserve your kindness what I said to you was unforgivable, I am so sorry" Alex said as for the first time since she was caught she began to cry. Nikita closed her eyes her grip on Alex's good hand tightened, and she stroked Alex's face. They arrived at the house in mer moments, in the short drive Alex had begun to lifted Alex up out of the van, spinning around to see Owen's car come screeching to a halt. Breathing a sigh of relief she started walking up the steps Owen close behind, Birkhoff threw open the door and let them pass before shutting it. Nikita felt Alex shake in her arms, "Owen go grab my med kit and supplies, Birkhoff I need towels and cold water." Nikita ordered worry spreading across her features. Nikita laid Alex down on her bed, Alex caught her attention by griping her arm with a surprising amount of strength. Nikita leaned toward her, "Owen, is he okay?" she choked out before a violent shudder racked her body. Nikita knelt down and stroked her hair, " shhhh yes he is right here Alex" Owen came rushing back in the med kit and Nikita's supplies in his arms. "Owen?" Alex whimpered, Nikita closed her eyes tightening her grip on Alex's good hand before standing and busing herself with supplies but still listening . Owen placed the things down and sat down on the bed careful not to shake it to much. " hey" he whispered placing his hand on her cheek. "are you okay" she asked concern filling her delicate features. Owen's heart soared high, " I am okay..." he paused and said his voice full of love and emotion sent tears streaming down Nikita's face." Alex you were so brave, so strong, if you ever do that to me again...you can't do that again you hear, I lost Emily because I was not with her. I almost lost you today because you were alone. I love you more than anything in the world Alex, my heart beats for you and only you I would die if I lost you. I would have nothing, I would be nothing..I.." his next sentence was cut off by Alex's lips pressed firmly to his. It was a short but loving kiss, it told Owen all he needed to know. He pressed his forehead to hers worry setting back in as he felt how hot she was. He pulled a chair up and sat next to her. Birkhoff handed him the towels and water, Nikita said apologetically "Alex I'v got to take this bullet out and you uh tied a part of your shirt on your knee" Alex gulped in fear and nodded. Nikita thought for a moment and then reached into Alex's boot and pulled her knife out, wiping the blade on a towel she grimaced and nodded at Owen to hold her. As soon as the blade slipped under the cloth Alex began to shake and hyperventilate. Nikita did her best to be quick but the result was still painful, Alex hissed as the pressure of the band released. The next part was the tricky part, the bullet was right above her knee cap, Birkhoff handed her a syringe full of sedatives, but she shook her head. "I'm so sorry Alex but we can't you have too many life threatening injuries, and your still high...it would kill you and I don't think any of us can loose you." Nikita said her hand found Alex's again. "I know, I'll try not to move" Alex said her head spinning. Squinting Nikita wondered what Alex was high on exactly, she had a very high fever. She suddenly realized that she might be able to give alex morphine. "Alex I'am so sorry but, do you know what she gave you" Nikita was very afraid of the answer. " uhh um heroin, ketamine" Nikita's stomach turned and her heart wrenched she held her hand on Alex's cheek stroking it. In the touch Alex understood the action, when Nikita had been a junkie her drug of choice was ketamine. "the third was," Alex swallowed the feeling of the last one was still painfully affecting her body, "meth I think" she whispered. Nikita gasped and her hand brushed the hair out of Alex's face. Nikita brushed the tears away from her own eyes. Alex could not have any pain medication, any more and Alex would become addicted if she was not already. Alex gave her a small smile of understanding but Nikita saw right through it to the pain and fear of pain to come and the thought of being a junkie again. She also saw the iron clad resolve that made her one of the strongest people Nikita knew start to take over. "just do it I don't want to start going through withdrawal while your digging a bullet out of my knee and fixing my hand and ribs." Alex whispered. Nikita nodded and took the tool she needed and took a deep breath before she started digging around in Alex's flesh. Alex hissed as Nikita dug around, pulling bone fragments out. She began to shriek as Nikita got closer to the bullet. She let out a full on scream rival to the one she let out when the bullet had entered her knee. She felt Nikita's hands shake and she tried with all her will to stifle the next round of screams. Which was very difficult each breath pushed against her ribs. When the bullet finally found its way to the metal tray everyone but Alex let out a sigh of relief. Alex knew the worst was yet to come, ketamine was a very powerful hallucinogenic, and meth could cause paranoia. Her fever had not gone down Owen kissed her hand murmuring soothing words, Nikita watched as he took a sponge and gently wiped the dried blood from her face. Nikita had instantly disapproved of the relationship, her motherly instincts kicked in. Owen was older than her, it was not a drastic as if it were Michael. But upon seeing him clean her wound she was taken by surprise at the amount of tenderness in his eyes. She observed them, Alex's eyes never leaving his as he whispered soothing words. She knew the moment she found Alex in the ware house, she had changed. Not just from the days events but in the months that had past Alex no longer looked like a overly stressed teen who hid her identity from Division. Who needed Nikita telling her she would make the kill, who needed to be reminded that killing Thom was not her fault. Who deep inside was still a fragile girl scared of the future. No she was a strong woman, her mission set clearly in her head. What had told Nikita all of this was her eyes, before Alex had left her eyes held innocence and when she killed, Nikita could see the guilt swimming in their depths . When Alex had lifted her head in the ware house her eyes were bright with pain but not just from that day. They were icy blue not the baby blue they used to be, her face was hardened her pain tolerance much much higher. Nikita admitted that the chain on Alex's hand would have rendered Nikita unconscious. When she began talking it was a cold tired voice, once Owen released the chain and she had gone forward to catch her Alex had sent a series of attacks with her good hand. They had been a last resort type of attack, filled by anger and pain. Making her movements unpredictable and very very dangerous. Nikita could have easily pinned her but she knew that it would only hurt Alex more. She had been expecting Alex to be happier to see her, she knew better than to expect Alex to fall into her arms like nothing happened. She knew Alex would be different, she had not seen her in months. When Alex had stood up stumbling on her leg, Nikita had felt nothing but fear. Fear she had lost Alex, when she looked into the girls eyes trying to understand what was going on if Alex wanted her there if she knew where she was. Her icy blue eyes held a cold calculated hate, and a bone chilling fear of what she was seeing. It took Nikita a few moments to realize Alex was not seeing her but other people. She had felt a suffocating amount of fear, when her plea's to Alex were not reaching her. Their was suddenly a moment where Nikita saw her chance to grab her. When she did Alex's body betrayed her attempts to fight back, she had shrieked in pain and her body stiffened. Nikita had given a gasp of surprise when Owens voice spoke, she watched as Alex relaxed visible the hate and loathing suddenly left her eyes and she turned her body to Nikita's clinging to her with the same innocence Nikita recognized. Nikita jumped a little when a hand reached out and touched her shoulder. Birkhoff stood behind her, she ran her hands through her hair. Smiling at Birkhoff, "You can see it too huh?" he said as they watched Owen tend to Alex. "see what?" Nikita asked not sure what he was referring to. "she different, I don't know what it is but, I watched what happened and you might not want to hear this but she is just like you, when you took out the two teams. She has that too now." he paused as of realizing something" it's why they work, she has those same instincts that the regimen gave Owen." he whispered. Nikita did not want to hear this, she stood up and walked over to her old partner. Owen was just finishing her ribs, Nikita placed a hand on his shoulder. "two fractured ribs and her fever has gone up" he whispered. Nikita's eyes traveled up to Alex, sweat dripped down her face, dark circles under her eyes illuminated them. Alex suddenly shivered, "Nikkkkiitaa" she warned her voice shaky and strained. Nikita moved to Alex's side worry spreading over her features. "Alex, what hurts?" she asked searching the girls face. "its starting" Alex whispered her hand clutching Nikita's shirt conveying all the fear in the world in one simple desperate gesture.  
Alex gripped Nikita's shirt, fear over taking her mind. Alex knew from her time as a junkie that an over dose could kill you. She also knew that withdrawal at its worst could cause people to go mad, before they died from the pain. She felt Nikita shift her around so she was resting most of her weight on Nikita. She felt Nikita's strong arms wrap around her as best she could without hurting her. She barley had time to relish in the safety she felt before her mind was lost, she squirmed. Her body shivering at the absence of drugs her mouth dry and her head was pounding. She needed them she needed the sweet release of drugs she wanted them, she ignored the pain in her body. She thrashed around fighting the grip that seemed to pick her up before they set her down again. She saw red and blue, and black she screamed as her pain became intensified, her hands clawed at the floor. She felt her mind slip into a very dangerous place as her head, ribs,and hand screamed in protest at her movements. She knew she could not go to that place but she was not in control of her own mind, she knew if she slipped, Nikita would see the demons she tried so desperately to hide from. She tried to focus her attention on something, she grasped for something to feel. Her hand stopped in a warm sticky substance, she moved her hand closer and looked at it. Her stomach turned her heart jumping to her throat. Blood dripped down her hand but she was not in pain she turned her head and looked down at her body, blood was smeared everywhere . She felt something drip onto her face when she looked up to see what it was she let out a blood curdling scream. Her eyes were met with most terrifying thing she had ever seen. Nikita was leaning over her her face marred and twisted, blood dripped from her mouth and her eyes. Her eyes were gouged, Alex screamed again and moved away as fast as she could, her mind begging Nikita to not open her eyes. As if Nikita had heard her she opened her bloody and horrid eyes. Alex kept screaming and screaming two black abysses swallowed her whole. Nikita crawled forward slowly her fingers twisted her stomach covered in blood. "why" she said "why did you do this to me," she gasped, Alex looked down at her self again and saw a knife laying next to her blood covering the handle and blade, she got a flash of images of her attacking Nikita. She backed away and shook her head, "no, no,no,no it wasn't me," Alex choked out. Nikita suddenly multiplied" why did you kill us?" they yelled, Alex saw their faces morph. Thom, Nathan, Jaden, her Mother, her Father, Nikita, Owen, Michael, Birkhoff. All stared back chanting "why did you kill us" Alex's head spun as she backed away. "no no I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to kill you" she wailed. To her horror she felt cool stone wall against her back, she pressed against it as the figures flashed, Thom stood before her his body unharmed except for a single wound to his ribs. "you killed me Alex, you betrayed me, I loved you, you killed me, it's your fault I am dead Division gave me a second chance and you took that away from me, all I ever did was help you, with out me you would have died long ago, it's what you deserve " he said his image flickering before he was replaced with Nathan. " You killed me too, why I tried to help you but you pushed me away you told me to run and I did, you took my life I had friends and left them for you, and then you killed me." he said hate pouring from his voice,Nathan flickered from her view and Nikita was back. Her face was covered in dirt and ash, she wore black pants and Kevlar, she held a mask under her arm. Her boots laced up to her knee and she had a gun in her other hand, she pulled the mask back over her face and Alex was suddenly thrust back 7years ago to a burning house in Russia.

Smoke filled Alex's lungs, she coughed and opened her eyes she was under her bed, hands grabbed her feet and dragged her out. Nikita stood with her mask on and her gun aimed, "Nikita what are you doing its me Alex, Nikita?" she begged desperately. The gun went off but she saw her father fall in front of her. "NOOO Papa, What have you done, What are you doing Nikita" she yelled tears streaming down her face. The gun turned on her and Nikita pulled off her mask, a hard cool look of death looked at her. "I am finishing the mission, doing what I should have done 7 years ago, you should have died here Alex, you have been nothing but a burden to me nothing but a tool, you killed for me, you fought my mission for me and you caused a lot of trouble, keeping you safe is just not something I can afford to do its to complicated to work so hard for something you don't care about." she said her voice slicing deep into Alex. Who sobbed and said " I know, I know," her heart was breaking and she slumped against the bed Nikita raised the gun and Alex let out a scream as she fired, her world went black, the smoke sucked it's self from her lungs, the fire swirling as it got sucked back as of some one had it on a string and reeled it in. Leaving her in a cold grey room, her hands suddenly bound by chains, they were raw, she shivered but it had nothing to do with temperature. The sound of heels echoed thought the endless walls. Amanda stepped out into the dim light that was cast by a single window, a slit in the cold facade of her subconscious.


End file.
